The immune system defends the human body against pathogen infection, cellular transformation, and physical/chemical damage. Its impairment, such as decrease in the number of spleen- or bone marrow-derived immune cells, leads to various disorders. The impairment can be caused by aging, disease, and medical treatment (e.g., chemotherapy or immunosuppression). There is a need for drugs that improve the immune system.